Fantasy
by drea13rk
Summary: [B/K][AU] Our innocent little Kaoru is confused by steamy daydreams of a gorgeous readhead with golden eyes; things heat up when dreams become reality and that reality wants to make kaoru HIS...


This is a fun little ficcy I started in class one day when I was SUPPOSED to be typing up a report. You can see where MY priorities are!!!! Some of my friends (who don't even know about Kenshin) LOVED it so I decided to post!!! It's kinda A/U and it's kind of a mystery and there's gonna be ROMAAANCE!!! B/K too of course. If you've read any of my other stuff its ALL B/K goodness! Well nuff rambling! On with the fic and of course… DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!!!!!!!! *grin* ENJOY!

XO Drea XO

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…but I WISH I did!!!!

****

Chapter One:

Pancakes and Petunias

******************************************

So for breakfast I'll make myself pancakes because I love the smell of them. Their warm, buttery presence fills the kitchen. It mingles with a waft of hazelnut coffee to produce such a pleasant aura that I can't help but daydream. I gaze wistfully out the window, my fork halfway to my mouth, and feel my eyes glaze over. Images start to blur across my mind's eye before they come into focus and I find myself in a different place.

It's an unusually dark and warm evening in the Gardens. Quiet, and peaceful, and beautiful. I'm out for my usually evening stroll, because I love the feeling of being alone. Having no one to answer to, no one to impress. It's just me and God and the natural beauty he's made around me. I breathe in deeply, as if I'm trying to absorb the exotic scents of the flowers and the fresh, natural air. But suddenly, I see a dark shape sitting on a low, wooden fence. I can instantly tell it's a man from his broad shoulders and nonchalant posture. Not thinking he's seen me, I admire his figure from a distance with a sigh. You see, I'm very, well, innocent where men are concerned and being in the presence of, what seems to be, a handsome one makes me a little nervous. However, only after my once-over do I notice his eyes on me. They're gold and seem to glow in the darkness, but it must be a trick from the moonlight. The intensity of his gaze makes me shiver and I feel myself blush. I'm about to turn and walk, correction, _run_ away when he rises from the fence and starts toward me. He moves with an animal-like grace that holds me captivated. My tongue is glued to the top of my mouth so I can only stare at him as he closes the distance between us. When he stops in front of me, my amazement only increases. He is a little taller than me, with a lean, agile body. But he is not a wimpy boy by any means. Even in the moonlight I can see the muscle rippling under his clothing. He has a body built for great speed and power. And now closer, I can see his eyes are, in fact, a bright, honey color that seem to smolder and burn with passion. I gulp quickly, trying to comprehend the strange feeling growing low in my stomach, but then I notice his hair. I couldn't tell for sure in the moonlight, but it seemed to be a most unusual shade of red! And it was long and drawn up in a ponytail on the top of his head. 'Man, this guy is weird' I thought to myself, 'but…but I feel like I _know_ him from somewhere.' I notice he's giving me a most knowing smile. And he has a mischievous gleam in his amber eyes. I blush, realizing I've been staring at him and liking what I see, and he knows it! I try to stutter out an apology, but he speaks first. My insides melt at his first words, which are spoken in such a deep, sexy baritone; it takes me several moments to even register what he has said to me. 

"Like what you see, do you? I'm feeling the same way." 

Oh man did I blush! My face was on fire! My eyes widened as his meaning sunk in, and then narrowed as comprehension took root. What an arrogant jerk! He probably has women drooling over him all the time! Well I'm not… well… at least not anymore! He can go screw one of the tavern girls, but he's not going to get under my skirts! My first time is going to be done right: after we say, "I do". I hear him chuckle and realize I'm still giving him a death glare.

"I apologize for my boldness. I didn't take you for an innocent since your scent would suggest otherwise." 

I blushed yet again and my glare turned darker. 'My scent? What the hell…' He smirked, eyes blazing, and then swiftly changed the subject, reaching his hand out towards me.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Himura…" When I didn't take his hand he smiled slowly and with a blur of motion he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, crushing my hips against his before I could even blink. His head leaned towards mine until our cheeks met and his warm lips brushed my sensitive ear with each syllable as he finished…

"Himura Kenshin."

My body went numb. The touch of his lips and the warmth of his body are feelings entirely new to me and it takes me a few moments to realize that I'm literally panting. But then, my breath stopped all together when his hot, wet tongue slid out of his mouth to slowly lick my ear. Suddenly my body wasn't numb anymore and only then did I feel the strong fingers creeping up my thigh towards my… uh-oh. 

'Stop! What the hell am I doing!' I thought, but my mouth wouldn't move, so I began to struggle frantically in his arms. He let me go so suddenly that I lost my balance, and my butt started a direct descent towards the grassy path. As I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation of the impact, I distinctly heard him chuckle, just before…

*WHACK*

My poor little bottom had hit something much harder than grass and soil. I slowly open my eyes to reveal… linoleum tiles??? Breathing heavily, I look around to see my own familiar kitchen instead of the Gardens, and cold pancakes in place of the gorgeous redhead. I let out a sigh, half relief, half regret. It all seemed so real, but if it had been real, it would have been dangerous. 'Why did I feel like I know him?' I wonder. I fling my sleek, black ponytail over my shoulder and can't help but start to giggle as I pick up my breakfast to warm it up in the microwave. "I need to get to bed earlier," I mutter to myself, while I reach for the microwave door. But I freeze as I notice something on the sleeve of my pajamas. Setting down my plate, confusion and something resembling fear begins to grow in the back of my mind as I pull a long, vibrant red hair from my PJ's. 

"Oh my god…"

****

******************************************

Weeeeeeeelllll, what'd you think???????? Don'tcha wish this would happen to you?? I know I've spent many a Study Hall wishing Kenshin would crash through the ceiling and take me awaaaaaaaaay! Well, what are you waiting for?? REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSEE!!! I know I still got Steam and The Wolf to work on, but I wanted to get this up! Now push the button and tell me what you thought!!!!!!!!! DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!!!!!


End file.
